creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
La animacion del fantasma y hombre enterrado vivo
La animación del fantasma (encriptada como Haunting) debe aparecer por las estancias del mismo edificio donde la mano blanca se puede localizar. En éste caso, sin embargo, estamos hablando de un elemento no interactivo. Los supuestos espíritus estan programados para aparecer y desaparecer espontáneamente. Muchos de los fotogramas pertenecían al típico sprite de fantasma de Pokémon antes de conseguir el Silph Scope (que te permitía visionar a los Ghastly, Haunter, Gengar, etc), pero en contadas ocasiones, esos fotogramas pasaban a ser imágenes de rostros gritando, la silueta de un esqueleto cubierto por una capa (como si fuera la mismísima Parca) y un rastro de cadáveres muertos... Según un experto en fenomenología social, el Dr. Jackson Turner, establece en su tesis "Video Games and The Manipulation of the Human Mind" que los fotogramas fueron introducidos de motu propio (léase la historia de la mano blanca, línea 2). El Dr. Turner asegura que el objetivo de la animación del fantasma es crear una influencia subliminal sobre el jugador, haciendo que entre en un estado de miedo creciente debido a la atmósfera pesada y tétrica del edificio. Aunque eso no es muy difícil de adivinar xD La tercera y última animación que supuestamente aparece en las primerísimas ediciones es la del hombre enterrado vivo. Al final de la historia de la torre Lavanda, llegabas al final y te enontrabas una tumba de un Marowak fallecido al que te tienes que enfrentar. Usando el Silph Scope, revelas su forma original y lo derrotas, calmando su alma y devolviéndolo al descanso eterno. Aquí se muestra un glitch presente en la 1ª generación, donde usando un simple Pokédoll podías despistar al Marowak. Pues según este relato, la tumba del Marowak se sustituye por la imagen de un hombre enterrado en el suelo, aún con vida. Al llegar al último piso, automáticamente se da una conversación directa con él. Buried Alive: Estás... aquí. (You're... Here.) BA: Estoy atrapado... (I'm trapped...) BA: Y estoy solo... (And I'm lonely...) BA: Muy, muy solo... (So very lonely...) BA: ...te unes a mi? (Won't you join me?) Después de ésto, se entra en secuencia de batalla. El hombre enterrado aparece en pantalla como entrenador. En su plantel posee 2 Manos blancas, Un Gengar y un Muk. Por lo visto, lo esperado es que no le ganes. Si lo derrotas, el juego se cuelga, pues no se escribió ninguna función en caso de victoria... ...y si pierdes? La batalla finaliza, vuelves a la vista habitual, y el hombre enterrado contesta entre un extraño galimatías: -Por fin! Carne fresca! Tu personaje es arrastrado hasta el enterrado. La pantalla se oscurece y finalmente sólo aparece un fondo negro, con la espeluznante imagen del hombre enterrado devorando a tu personaje. No reapareces en el centro Pokémon, obviamente. Lo peor es que, por mucho que intentes apagar la consola, retirar el cartucho y reiniciar, no sale ni la pantalla de inicio de Game Boy. Sólo la imagen del hombre enterrado devorándote. Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Demonios Categoría:Fantasmas